Old Timers
by RunEmJewelsFast
Summary: The world generally considered Steve Rogers to be the world's first superhuman. After all, they even taught kids about him in history class. Even the Avengers believed that no hero had predated him. Well, Steve knew a woman who could prove them all wrong. And she was quite the powerhouse.
1. The Call

**(This is going to be my first attempt at an actual, linear story. I probably won't update this frequently, due to school and all that jazz. Anyways, if you liked it, please leave a review and tell me what I could do better!)**

 **Obviously, I don't own these characters.**

 **(Song: Triumph - Wu-Tang Clan)**

It had been a normal day at Avengers Tower for Steve Rogers when his new cell phone rang. At first, he had expected it to be one of his teammates (probably Stark just trying to mess with him). Who he got was completely different.

Steve's first reaction when he saw the name on the burner phone was complete and utter shock. After all, he had never expected to come into contact with her after he had crashed Red Skull's plane into the Arctic, saving the Eastern US in the process. He briefly remembered thinking that he was unable to say goodbye to either of the women in his life before he seemingly sacrificed himself. He had tried to reconnect with Peggy Carter, but she had grown old. It actually kind of depressed him that so many people from his past life had either grown old or passed on naturally. But this woman... she was different for sure. Steve had to double check the name to make sure it was who he thought it was. He was correct.

 **Diana Prince.**

Most people had simply assumed that Steve was the world's first superhero, what with the whole supersoldier story being very, **very** public. They were wrong. The first superhero had debuted in World War One, in a town known as Veld, Belgium.

Steve had met Diana, or the supposed "Angel of Veld" on a battlefield in 1943. The two of them had hit it off very quickly, what with the two of them being the only so-called "superheroes" of their time. Diana had more experience and raw power of the two, but she greatly respected Steve as a person rather than as another soldier.

The two of them had ended up developing a chemistry of sorts, on and off the battlefield. Diana had even taught Steve some of the moves he had ended up using over the course of the rest of the war, but he always had her beat in shield throwing. Actually, one of the moves he had taught him simply involved using his shield as a launch pad for an attacker.

Speaking of shields, one of the most memorable moments of Steve's life came towards the end of a particularly exhausting battle against a few Hydra squads in Italy. The rest of the Howling Commandos had been called away for some stealth related mission, leaving Steve and Diana to face a few hundred Hydra goons by themselves. You know, casually.

Of course, Hydra's men never had a chance. Between the raw power of Diana, going by Wonder Woman at this point, and Steve's superhuman strength and skills, most of the Nazis were removed from the equation in a matter of minutes. The finisher was seared into Steve's mind.

—

 _The vast majority of the enemy's forces had been injured lethally or killed outright by the combined forces of Captain America and Wonder Woman. However, a few dozen of the enemy still resided in the tallest building of the village they had fought in, taking potshots at the two superhumans. Steve had taken cover behind some of the rubble, shield in hand, while Diana was blocking bullet after bullet with her bracelets. Strangely, both seemed to have smirks on their faces._

" _Diana," screamed Steve above the sounds of firing bullets. His grin seemed to get even larger. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

 _Diana glanced over at Steve, momentarily confused until he saw him tapping his shield with one hand. Then, her lips curved into a smile to match his._

 _Quickly, she rushed behind Steve, blocking bullets the whole time. Steve stood up from under the rubble, blocking bullets that were suddenly being fired at him as well. The two heroes locked eyes, before Diana spoke._

" _Go ahead, make the call."_

 _At the top of his lungs, Steve screamed, "SHIELD!"_

 _Suddenly, Diana bounded towards Steve, covering a few dozen yards of distance in a_ _heartbeat. Steve immediately raised his shield, and Diana leaped up onto it. As Steve pushed up, Diana took another, significantly larger jump._

 _Steve could only watched as Diana soared towards the building Hydra's remaining forces were stationed in like a missile, fist cocked back, ready to strike. At the same time, Steve broke into a full sprint onwards the base, reasoning that Hydra would be too occupied with the demigoddess flying towards them to notice him._

 _At that point, Diana crashed into the complex Hydra was in. Suffice it to say, the complex didn't fare so well. The earth seemed to shake as the building crumbled into pieces. Most of the Hydra operatives_ w _ere knocked unconscious instantaneously._

 _The only Hydra operative that remained was, oddly, the communications operator. He was quivering in fear, desperately trying to send an SOS to his higher ups as Diana approached him_ , _sword drawn. Before she could strike him down, a loud clang could be heard as Steve's shield made contact with the back of the man's head._

 _Diana turned to see Steve catch his shield and approach her, a worn smile on his face. "Well, I guess that means mission accomplished," he spoke._

 _She matched the smile. "Indeed," she responded, glancing at the message the communicator had been trying to send. She let out a soft chuckle, causing Steve to look at her quizzically._

" _Oh, it's just the message he was trying to send. I found it kind of funny is all.'_

—

"Send help. Two superhumans. Gods even."

Steve remembered that message vividly, especially now that superheroes and literal gods had gotten much more prominent after he woke up from the ice. 1943 seemed so much simpler to him, what with him and Diana being the only heroes of the time. Sighing, he looked back to his phone before pressing **Accept Call.**

"It's been a long time, Diana." Steve said, not knowing what to expect from the Amazon. He was hoping that she wouldn't be too angry.

"Yes, it has, Steve. I was the happiest I had been in years when I heard that you had been found. But we need to talk."

 **(So that'll be my first chapter. For the record, this story picks up after the end of The Winter Soldier, but before Age of Ultron. I'm thinking of integrating Wonder Woman into that movie. We'll see how it goes. Anyways, leave a review if you liked it!)**


	2. The Meeting

**(Ok, so before I get back to the story, I have to mention a few things. First, after publishing the first chapter to this, I quickly realized I had no idea where I wanted this to go. So, if anyone wants to give me some ideas about the direction of this story, leave a review. I'll take it seriously. Secondly, I apologize for the painfully slow update speed. Between school and athletics, it's taken me way longer than I'd wished to finish this chapter.)**

 **Anyways, on with the story.**

Chapter 2 - The Meeting

 **(Song: Exhibit C - Jay Electronica)**

 _Sighing, he looked back to his phone before pressing_ _ **Accept Call.**_

" _It's been a long time, Diana." Steve said, not knowing what to expect from the Amazon. He was hoping that she wouldn't be too angry._

" _Yes, it has, Steve. I was the happiest I had been in years when I heard that you had been found. But we need to talk."_

—

It was a little after one in the afternoon when Steve pulled in to the place he was supposed to meet Diana at, decked out in a black long sleeve shirt and some jeans. They decided to meet up in a small, retro-themed American diner in Brooklyn, making Steve a little nostalgic. He had grown up in Brooklyn before the war, after all, and the older aesthetics were a strange contrast from the rest of the outside world. Steve didn't really find it surprising that he would think back to his days before the ice. Then again, this whole deal was making him feel a little nostalgic, considering the fact that he was reuniting with a superpowered cohort from the forties.

After Steve sat down (table for two, of course), he took a few minutes to reflect on Diana. This was an Amazon princess who had lived among mankind for nearly a hundred years, who had seen some of the best and worst of humanity. How was she going to react to seeing a man whose death she had mourned almost seventy years ago?

He didn't need to wait long to answer that question. About five minutes after he sat down at the table with two seats, she strode in and glanced around, looking for him. He stood up from the table and waved, giving her the signal to come over to where he was sitting.

Diana calmly walked over to the table Steve was sitting at, yanked him out of his seat, and pulled him into a (quite literally) bone-crushing embrace before he could say or do anything about it. "I thought you were dead," she whispered into his ear, shakily. A couple of tears were streaming out of her eyes."We all did."

The stunned super soldier could only say "I'm sorry."

—

 **(Exhibit C is still playing)**

They stood at the Brooklyn Heights Promenade, just overlooking the Brooklyn bridge. The weather had gone from bright to foggy, which was a fairly appropriate metaphor for Steve's mood at that point in time. At least Diana was happy that he was still alive, but he was conflicted. What now?

Now, they were talking about what happened after his "passing".

"So, what happened after I crashed that plane?" Steve asked. He was actually kind of curious. He knew that the war had ended not long afterwards, but he didn't know about the exact events that led up to the German surrender.

"A few weeks after you crashed the plane, Germany surrendered. They didn't see a way to keep going. Actually, Japan surrendered last..." Diana would have kept going, but Steve cut her off.

"I know that Japan surrendered after we dropped the atom bomb on Hiroshima. I studied the 20th century a lot, since I had to get caught up," he said. "What I don't know is what happened to everyone except for Barnes."

Diana sighed before letting a long list of names roll off her tongue. As it turned out, the majority of Steve's old war buddies had chosen to retire after he crashed. A few others, like Dugan, stuck around, but she had lost contact with just about everyone roughly a decade after the war had ended. She could only assume that the majority of them had passed away; it had been almost 70 years after all.

On the other hand, Steve was disappointed but not surprised. Still, it was kind of tough to take, as evidenced by Steve holding his head in his hands for a few seconds. All of his old friends were either dead or in a retirement home somewhere, and he would never see most of them again...

"Steve."

Steve abandoned that train of thought in favor of staring at the beautiful woman in front of him. And he wouldn't lie, she really was stunning.

"What's happened has happened," Diana spoke, "and there's nothing we can do about that. All we can do is keep on moving forward until our bones collapse."

"Yeah... I guess you're right. It's still a little saddening though," Steve said.

"Let's not live in the past, Steve."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, but wow, Diana. 70 years later, and you're still acting as a mentor figure to me."

"Everybody needs one sometimes. But enough about all that, what was it like fighting off an alien invasion?"

"Oh, that's a long story, and you might have to come to Stark's if you want the full story."

"Don't worry about that. I've got time."

 **(Ten Internet points if you caught the song reference Diana made.)**

 **(Anyways, that's chapter 2. Steve and Diana finally meet up in the present, and now she's going to meet some of the other Avengers. Remember, this is pre-AoU, so we only have the original six right now.)**

 **(What's going to happen next? Even I don't know.)**


End file.
